Conventional front ski bindings normally comprise a base designed to be fastened to the ski and a body carried by this base in which an elastic return mechanism is generally housed. The body supports, in turn, a position-retention mechanism which is most frequently formed by a vertical stop, or sole-clamp, which holds the end of the boot vertically, and two lateral wings which hold the boot end in position laterally. Stresses are transmitted from the boot to the elastic return device by means of the position-retention mechanism.
Among currently-known bindings, the invention concerns, more specifically, those incorporating a body which is movable vertically but not laterally, and which is connected to the base in the front part of the binding.
Such a binding is known, for example, applicant's French Patent Application No. 2 640 516. This binding has a body which moves vertically in relation to the base and counter to the return force generated by an elastic device housed inside the body. An elastically deformable area located in the front part of the binding attaches the body to the base without gaps. The wings in this binding are jointed to the body and can move laterally in opposition to the return force of an energy spring. The means which provide for the vertical return of the body comprise a vertical rod connected to a jointed rocker. The rocker comprises, in turn, an arm resting against a piston. By means of this piston, the energy spring is stressed by the vertical elevation of the body, or by the lateral opening of the wings. The body is thus vertically movable in response to vertical stress generated by the boot in opposition to the return force of the spring, which is transmitted to it by the rocker and the rod.
The elevation of the body either allows automatic adaptation of the binding to the thickness of the sole, or facilitates release of the boot in the event the skier falls backward.
This construction gives good results, but its use requires several mechanical parts produced in accordance with relatively close tolerances.